kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lay
Zhang Yixing (Chinese: 张艺兴; born October 7, 1991), known professionally as Lay Zhang or simply Lay (Korean: 레이), is a Chinese singer-songwriter, record producer, dancer, and actor. He is a member of the South Korean-Chinese boy group Exo and its sub-group Exo-M under SM Entertainment.2 He was first known after participating in the Chinese TV talent show Star Academy in 2005.3 Apart from his musical activities, he is also known for starring in numerous dramas and movies such as Ex-Files 2 (2015), The Mystic Nine (2016), Kung Fu Yoga (2017) and The Island (2018). In April 2015, Zhang established a personal agency for his solo activities, serving as an exclusive management and record label. In September 2015, he released his autobiography, Standing Firm at 24, which broke several online book records. In July 2016, Zhang was appointed by the Communist Youth League of China (CYLC) of Changsha as a publicity ambassador, the first celebrity to hold such title. On October 28, 2016, Zhang released his first EP Lose Control in South Korea and China. The EP was a commercial success peaking at number one on the Gaon Album Chart as well as number four on Billboard's US World Albums chart, and made him the first Chinese artist to enter the iTunes Top 60. Kantar Millward Brown and China's business magazine CBN Weekly recently launched the CelebrityZ Top 100 Most Valuable Celebrities where he came in at the 23rd spot.4 In September 2017, he came in at the 20th spot on the 2017 Forbes China Celebrity 100 List with estimated earnings of 120 million yuan.5 He came in the 11th spot in 2019.6 Leben vor seiner Karriere Zhang was born Zhang Jiashuai (Chinese: 张加帅) in Changsha, Hunan, China on October 7, 1991.71 His legal name was later changed to Zhāng Yìxīng. His first known acting role was at six years old, starring as Huan Huan in the 1998 Chinese television drama We The People.8 In 2000, at nine years old, Zhang participated in a Chinese TV show as a fan club member of the Taiwanese singer and actor Jimmy Lin, giving him his first contact with the entertainment industry.needed Zhang began his career as a local child star after winning third place in a competition organized by the Hunan-based TV show Star Academy in 2005.3 He also appeared in an episode of Yue Ce Yue Xin Kai and Liu Na's variety show, Na Ke Bu Yi Yang between 2005 and 2006.needed In April 2006, he auditioned for a leading part in Zhang Jizhong's The Duke of Mount Deer, but did not win the role despite being a finalist.needed In 2008, Zhang auditioned for SM Entertainment at the company's global casting auditions in Changsha.9 At the time of the auditions, he was 16 years old and studying at the High School Attached to Hunan Normal University, where he was featured as an outstanding student for his achievements.needed After successfully passing the auditions, Zhang moved to South Korea for his idol training. In 2011, prior to his debut with Exo, he briefly worked with Shinee during their Shinee World concert tour as Jonghyun's dance replacement. 2012-2015: Karrierebeginn Zhang debuted as a K-pop idol under the stage name Lay, which was taken from the Taiwanese television series Meteor Garden character Hua Ze Lei.11 He was first unveiled as one of the four Chinese members of Exo in a teaser video titled "Phoenix" in January 2012.12 Following the release of the singles "What Is Love" and "History" in 2012, he and the other eleven members held their pre-debut showcase in Seoul's Olympic Stadium on March 31,13 and a second showcase and press conference in Beijing at the Great Hall of the Beijing University of International Business and Economics.14 The group debuted on April 8, 2012 with their title song "Mama", and Exo-M's first performance in China was publicly televised at the 12th Yinyue Fengyun Bang Awards.15 In December 2012, Zhang was featured in SM Entertainment's project dance group SM the Performance featuring SM's best dancers, alongside fellow Exo member Kai and labelmates Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Minho and Taemin. On December 29, the group performed their single "Spectrum", which was released the following day, at the 2012 SBS Gayo Daejeon.16 As his group gained commercial success, Exo's studio album XOXO (album) became the first album to sell more than a million copies in South Korea in 12 years.17 Their 2014 album Overdose (EP) entered US Billboard's 200 chart.1819 Early in 2014, Zhang composed and performed the song "I'm Lay" for his solo performance during Exo's first headlining concert tour The Lost Planet.20 Later in 2014, he performed another self-composed song titled "I'm Coming" on a special year-end television program on Hunan TV.21 Zhang also composed the song "Promise" from the repackaged edition of Exo's second studio album, Love Me Right. He also wrote the lyrics for the Chinese version of the song, while the Korean version was co-written by Chen and Chanyeol.22 In August 2014, Zhang joined his first variety show, Star Chef as a cast member.23 In April 2015, SM Entertainment announced that a personal studio had been established for Zhang's activities in China.24 In May 2015, he became a regular cast member of the Chinese reality television show Go Fighting!.25 Zhang subsequently starred in the second,26 third,27 and fourth season of Go Fighting,28 which led to increased recognition for him in China.29 On September 18, the limited edition of Zhang's autobiography Standing Firm At 24 was published, while the standard edition became available on October 7.30 The book documents important events throughout his life and broke several online sales records by selling 68,537 copies in the first 24 minutes of pre-sales.31 With less than three month sale of 1.4 million in royalties, he took the fourth place on 'The 10th Chinese Celebrity Writers List', becoming the youngest celebrity author to enter the charts.32 He was also the champion of the 2015 installment of the 'Annual Celebrity Book Sales', and took the top spot of 'Asia's Best Books', twice during its monthly ranking and six times for the weekly chart.33 The book also locked in standings for Rakuten's listings, with 400,000 copies sold within six months.34 In November 2015, Zhang made his big screen debut with a supporting role in the Chinese romantic comedy movie Ex-Files 2: The Backup Strikes Back,35 which was a box office hit, garnering 2 billion in sales within 10 days of its release.36 He later won the Best Supporting Actor Award at the 2016 China Britain Film Festival for his performance.37 He also wrote and recorded an original soundtrack for the movie titled "Alone (One Person)", which reached number one on the Baidu Music Chart,38 and later won Best Movie Original Soundtrack awards at the 16th Top Chinese Music Awards39 and 4th V-Chart Awards.40 Zhang also starred in the Chinese comedy movie Oh My God,41 and collaborated with his co-stars Coco Jiang Wen and Li Xiaolu on an original soundtrack for the movie titled "Happy Youth",42 which debuted at number eight on the Billboard V Chart. 2016-2017: Schauspieldebüt, wachsende Popularität und Solodebüt In January 2016, Zhang and the other cast members of Go Fighting! appeared in the Chinese movie Royal Treasure.44 In April 2016, he received the Most Popular Newcomer award at the 16th Top Chinese Music Awards.39 In May 2016, Zhang made his small screen debut in the Chinese television series To Be A Better Man,45 which earned high ratings throughout its run. Zhang received positive reviews for his acting as an aspiring chef.46 The same month, Zhang released a Chinese song titled "Monodrama (Chinese: 独角戏)" as part of SM Entertainment's Station music project.47 Written by Lay and co-composed and arranged with Divine Channel,48 "Monodrama" broke records by staying at number one on YinYueTai's VChart for five consecutive weeks.49 In July 2016, Zhang starred in the Chinese action mystery drama The Mystic Nine, a prequel to The Lost Tomb.50 The series achieved success, placing first in television ratings and setting a record for the most online views garnered in a day, and has accumulated over 12 billion views in total.51 Zhang was praised for his portrayal of the Chinese opera singer Er Yuehong, and went to star in a spin-off of the television series titled The Mystic Nine Side Story: Flowers Bloom in February, which focused solely on Zhang's character.52 Flowers Bloom in February was a success and has accumulated over 500 million views.53 In October 2016, Zhang's career as a solo singer began with the release of "What U Need?" as a surprise gift for his fans on his birthday.54 The song hit the number four spot on the China V Chart and Billboard's World Digital Songs5556 He performed the song for the first time on October 10 at the 2016 Asia Song Festival in Busan, South Korea.57 On October 28, Zhang released his debut extended play Lose Control, containing six Mandarin tracks, and the music video for the title song.58 Lay was involved in much of the production of album as the producer, and was personally in charge of the composition, arrangement and writing the lyrics of every song – as well as translating the lyrics himself into three other languages other than Chinese including English, Korean and Japanese.59 The song "Lose Control" stayed as number one on Billboard's China V Chart for six weeks in a row.6061 Lose Control pre-orders surpassed 200,000 copies and peaked at #1 on the Gaon Album Chart.6263 It also reached number four on Billboard's US World Albums chart.64 He performed "Lose Control" for the first time on the music program The Show on November 15. On January 27, Zhang made his maiden appearance on CCTV Spring Gala Festival and sang a duet alongside Chinese actor Jing Boran.66 The same month, he starred in the Indian-Chinese action film Kung Fu Yoga directed by Stanley Tong alongside Jackie Chan, playing an archaeologist assistant.67 He reportedly suffered minor injuries as per the action scenes required from his character.68 The film grossed $245.2 million, making it the highest-grossing comedy film in China at that time. A post-release music video, "Goosebump" sung by Fazilpuria featured him and Jackie Chan together.69 On February 17, Zhang made his last public appearance with Exo on the Hong Kong concerts of their world tour Exo Planet 3 – The Exo'rdium. He halted his activities with the group due to overlapping schedules with his solo career in China.70 In April, Zhang starred in the Chinese patriotic film The Founding of an Army,71 and was praised for his portrayal of Lu Deming.72 Later in April, Zhang starred in the Chinese remake of the hit Japanese romance television series Operation Love.73 He composed and sang the OST, "Pray" for the drama.74 In July, Zhang was the voice of Jackson Storm in the Chinese-dubbed version of Disney's animated film Cars 3.75 On September 25, Zhang released the music video for "I Need U", a pre-release track from his album Lay 02 Sheep.76 The music video ranked number one on Billboard's China Weibo Live Chart.77 The album was released on October 7, along with the music video for the song Sheep.78 On its first day of digital sales, the album broke five records on QQ Music: Gold, Double Gold, Triple Gold, Platinum and Diamond Record (¥5 million in 9 hours 11 minutes).7980 The album premiere "2017 Zhang Yixing Showcase" was held at the Beijing National Aquatics Center on October 12, where he performed "I Need U", "Sheep" and other singles.81 In October, Zhang was announced to be starring as the male lead alongside label mate Krystal Jung in the South Korean-Chinese romance film Unexpected Love,82 the poster for which was revealed in the Cannes Film Festival.83 On December 22, Zhang released his second extended play Winter Special Gift on QQ Music and KuGou app.84 The music video of the lead song for the album, "Goodbye Christmas" was also released on the same day.85 Within one day of digital sales, the album broke four records of Gold, Double Gold, Triple Gold and Platinum on QQ Music.86source needed The album later broke Diamond record on QQ Music. 2018-heute: Debüt in den USA und internationale Anerkennung On January 15, Zhang released the theme song "Everything Like You" for the public welfare movie, I'm Beside You.89 The same month, Zhang was appointed as the presenter and production director of iQiyi's hit talent recruiting program Idol Producer.90 On April 1, Zhang returned as one of the main cast in the fourth season of hit Chinese variety show Go Fighting!. On the same month, Zhang attended the 2018 CCTV New Year's Gala where he performed a dance collaboration stage with Huang Bo and William Chan.91 He also participated in the national anthem and its music video for Youth Day in China in May.92 In July, he made a guest appearance for the web series The Tomb of Sea, where he portrayed a descendant of his character from the hit 2016 TV series The Mystic Nine.93 In August, Zhang starred in Huang Bo's commercially and critically successful directorial debut film The Island, where he received acclaim for his performance.94 Zhang made his first US appearance at the music festival Lollapalooza where he collaborated with Alan Walker.95 The duo later collaborated on a remixed version of Zhang's previous single "Sheep", titled "Sheep Relift" on August 30.96 Zhang's second album, Namanana, was released on October 19, with the pre-release single "Give Me a Chance" being released on October 5. The album contains 22 songs including a collaboration with Bazzi, 11 of which are in Chinese language with English counterparts for each.979899 The album debuted at 21 on Billboard 200, making Lay the highest ranked Mandopop artist on the chart.100 The album also ranked 1st on the World Albums and Independent Albums charts. On December 24, Lay released a Christmas-themed digital single titled "When It's Christmas".101 The same month, he joined Chinese EDM talent show Rave Now as a mentor with Alan Walker. On January 20, Zhang attended a Samsung event held at the Mercedes-Benz Arena in Shanghai, China as the ambassador of Samsung Galaxy A8s and performed on-stage alongside ASAP Ferg and Steve Aoki, respectively.103 On the same month, Zhang returned as the production director and presenter of the Chinese survival show Idol Producer 2. On February 3, Zhang performed a Chinese New Year song alongside Dilraba Dilmurat, Phoenix Legend, Wallace Chung, and Zhou Dongyu at the 2019 CCTV New Year's Gala.104 Zhang attended the 61st Annual Grammy Awards as its Promotion Ambassador on February 10, and was the only Chinese celebrity invited to the red carpet event and live ceremony.105 On February 26, a Michael Jackson tribute song titled Let's Shut Up and Dance was released by Zhang with Jason Derulo and K-pop group NCT 127.106 In the same month, his third wax figure was revealed in Madame Tussauds Hong Kong, following his wax figures in Madame Tussauds Shanghai and Beijing.107 Zhang also starred as the protagonist in the Chinese fantasy-adventure series The Golden Eyes, which was aired on iQiyi from February 26 until April 12, 2019.108109 On March 15, Zhang released a digital single titled Lovebird as a collaborative song with American EDM and hip-hop group Far East Movement.110 On May 6, Zhang made his first appearance at the annual fashion exhibition Met Gala in New York City as an ambassador of Valentino. He sported a custom-made suit titled "Time Traveller", designed by Valentino's award-winning Creative Director Pierpaolo Piccioli.111 Zhang is set to appear as Emperor Yingzong of Ming in the historical drama Empress of the Ming, which is scheduled to air in 2019.112113 On June 14, Zhang released a digital extended play titled Honey and its title track of the same name.114 The EP reached over 1.87 million digital sales, four minutes after its release on QQ Music, breaking his own record for Namanana.115 It also earned QQ Music's Golden Hall status for breaking nine sales levels, and earning the Gold Diamond certification.116 Zhang held his first international concert tour, "Grand Line", in July 2019. The tickets for the concert at the Mercedes-Benz Arena in Shanghai, China had sold out in eight seconds, while the stop in Nanjing, China had its tickets sold out in twenty-five seconds.117 He is also set to perform in Bangkok, Thailand for Grand Line's international stop. Privates Trivia -seine Superkraft ist die Heilung Galerie -7vAE5OG.jpg 46c90ce2c6dc543a90858ca773f2c6e2.jpg b555a430b02a834468c6a957d05173c4.jpg Lay 11 2.jpg Quellen Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geboren 1991 Kategorie:Geburtstag im Oktober Kategorie:EXO Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:28